metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl radio conversations
Not only are the 'codec conversations '''heard in the Metal Gear Solid series, they appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl thanks to the inclusion of Solid Snake Here are some of the codec conversations heard in "Brawl": Mario Col. Campbell: Snake, you know who that is? Snake: You're kidding, right? It's Mario. Col. Campbell: Mario made his first appearance in 1981, and since then, he's become a worldwide phenomenom. There's probably not a single person who doesn't know Mario. He's ''that famous. Snake: Good thing I survived long enough to meet him on the field of battle, huh. Col. Campbell: This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Snake. Now get out there and show him what you're made of. No regrets. Snake: Got it. (The call ends.) Luigi Snake: That guy with the moustache... Col. Campbell: Ha. You mean the "King of Second Bananas"? Snake: Hey, that's Luigi! Show him a little respect! Col. Campbell: Look at that pale skin. He's been living in his brother's shadow for too long. Snake: That's a low blow, colonel! Col. Campbell: Face it, Snake! Once a kid brother, always a kid brother! Snake: Colonel, what's gotten into you?! Col. Campbell: La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo! La li lu le lo! Snake: Colonel, snap out of it! Colonel!!! Coooooooloneeeeeel!!! (The call ends.) Bowser Col. Campbell: Careful, Snake! That's the great and terrible Bowser! Snake: Bowser? Looks like a cheap movie monster. Col. Campbell: Hardly. Bowser leads an entire army of monsters. But I'd worry more about his claws and fire if I were you. Snake: Doesn't look that tough to me. Seems kind of slow, actually. Col. Campbell: Well, he is the king of Koopas. It's only natural he'd be slow. But that's only because he's the heaviest fighter here--by far. He's a powerhouse of destruction. Careful he doesn't flatten you. (The call ends.) Princess Peach Snake: Mei Ling, tell me what you know about Peach. Mei Ling: Princess Peach is the beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom. She's been kidnapped numerous times by Bowser. Snake: Sounds pretty serious. Mei Ling: Yes, but every time it happens,Mario ends up saving her. Sure, he may not look like your ideal "knight in shining armour." A little on the short side, I'd say....But still, don't you think it's romantic? I mean, to have a guy who's alway's there for you? Snake: If he was smart, he'd tell her to stop getting kidnapped. Mei Ling: ...You don't get a lot of dates, do you, Snake? (The call ends.) Wario Snake: This guy kind of gives me the creeps. Col. Campbell: That's Wario, Snake. Wario first appeared as Mario's rival, but he really made his name in the WarioWare games. Watch out for Wario's bite. It's not just damage you take from it. Snake: What do you mean, Colonel? Col. Campbell: Wario loves garlic. He eats whole cloves of it day and night. So try not to get caught in his mouth. Once that smell gets on you, it'll stick to you for quite a while. Snake: ...That's a scary thought. Col. Campbell: He also attacks by farting. He can fart to fly around, too. Snake: By farting?! Are you kidding me?! Col. Campbell: Sadly, no. I am not kidding. If his belly starts to bulge, watch out. (The call ends.) Yoshi Snake: Otacon! what's this lizard thing? Otacon: That's a'' Yoshi.'' It's a dinosaur from Yoshi's Island. Watch out for it's long, chameleon-like tongue. If it gets you, you'll be swallowed whole. Snake: It lays eggs and throws them, right? ...Then it must be female. Otacon: Actually, it's a "he." At least, that's what it says. Snake: It talks!? Otacon: Yes! It talks! Well, kind of... Snake: Now, you've got me curious. .......How about I capture one so we can see what they taste like? Otacon: Uhh, Snake..... (The call ends.) Donkey Kong Snake: Otacon, there's a gorilla wearing a tie here. He's huge. Otacon: That's Donkey Kong. As you can tell, he's got strength to spare. He may be king of the jungle, but he lives in a house just like you or me. And he seems pretty smart--well, for an ape, anyway. The Donkey Kong who fought that epic battle with Mario was this guy's grandfather. Snake: That was a long time ago. What about this Donkey Kong? Does he get along with Mario? Otacon: Nope. They're still at it. Seems like they're always competing in something--kart racing, sports, you name it. Snake: A chip off the old block........ (The call ends.) Diddy Kong Snake: Otacon, there's a chimpanzee here wearing a Nintendo hat. Otacon: That's Diddy Kong. He's Donkey Kong's partner. Not only is he lightweight, he can use a wide range of weapons as well. He can fly using those barrel jets on his back, and he can shoot nuts with his Peanut Popgun. Snake: Peanuts? As in the ones in the little shells? Are you serious? Otacon: Wait, here's the best part. You see them lying on the ground after he shoots? If you pick up some of those peanuts, they'll restore your health a little. Snake: Hmm. Edible ammunition, huh........... Times sure have changed. (The call ends.) Link Snake: Otacon, who's the guy with the sword? Otacon: That's Link. He's the hero of Hyrule. That blade in his hand is called the Master Sword, also known as the "Blade of Evil's Bane." He also has a whole arsenal of items at his disposal--bombs and arrows, a shield, a boomerang, and a Clawshot. He's a force to be reckoned with. Snake: Gear is only useful when it's used at the right time and place. Just lugging a ton of it around doesn't do you any good. Otacon: ........I, uh..... I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Snake. Snake: What's that supposed to mean? Otacon: You tell me, Mr. Utility Belt. Snake: .... (The call ends.) Solid Snake The Real Snake: Colonel, it's me! I'm fighting myself! Col. Campbell: Snake, what's going on out there?! Could it be...? Has the "Les Enfants Terribles" project really come this far?! The Real Snake: It's more than that. He's got my moves, my gear... It's like looking in a mirror. Col. Campbell: Do you think they collected data on you and created another Snake.....? The Real Snake: He's got the same build too. Creepy. But his Sneaking Suit is a different colour. And his tactics are slightly different. Col. Campbell: Interesting. So even if you're evenly matched in power, your fighting styles will make a big difference. You've faced tougher odds in the past, Snake. Don't let this imposter beat you. (The call ends.) Sonic The Hedgehog Snake: .... Otacon: Snake, what is it? Snake: Something about that hedgehog rubs me the wrong way... Otacon: ...? Oh, you mean Sonic The Hedgehog? But everyone loves Sonic. He's a big star. Do you have any idea how excited people are that he's here in Brawl? Snake: Yeah, I know. But there's something about him I just don't like. Otacon: But....why? You must have some kind of reason. Snake: ....Nope, just don't like him. (The call ends.) References 11. The "Les Enfants Terribles" project is mentioned.